


It Only Takes Just a Second

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, preslash mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes to visit Stiles in the aftermath of his kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes Just a Second

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this picture](http://ninthrevolver.tumblr.com/post/29398380765)! Haha art is such good inspiration. I really should be trying to reach that first 10k of my superbang. But, instead, tumblr.

Stiles sighs after his dad is gone. He knows that his dad knows he’s lying—but what is he supposed to tell him? That, oh yeah Dad, Scott is a mythical creature with a once-a-month problem, and he refuses to be a part of Derek’s pack, and Jackson just killed himself because his freaking master told him too, and oh yea that master? Beat me into a pulp on their basement rug. Thought you might like to know, okay going to bed now!

Stiles gently hits his head against the wall.

“More brain damage is the last thing you need at this point.”

Stiles starts but not much else. He’s too tired for his usual expressions of wild and frantic movements. He looks over his shoulder to see Derek standing in the middle of his room. He sighs and turns back to the wall. He presses his forehead into the chill of the paint.

“Are you alright?” Derek’s voice is halted.

Stiles sighs again and nods. “Yeah. Sore but nothing too bad.” Stiles turns to face Derek. “Shouldn’t you be out saving the world?” He asks with a smile.

“I’m not a hero.” Derek replies, eyes burning holes into the carpet. “I—?” Derek makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat that makes his nostrils flair. Stiles shrugs, and leaves the room to get disinfectant and bandages. He sits on his bed, only partially surprised when Derek sits beside him. He hands the hydrogen peroxide over, and turns his face.

Derek works silently, gently scrubbing over his wounds, wiping up the blood and leaving pink skin and scabs in his wake. Stiles smiles tiredly, “thanks,” and he stands to move towards his dresser. “I don’t know why you’re here.” Stiles mentions as he peels off his padding and uniform. He kicks off the shorts and socks, stripping off his jersey last and leaving him in his boxers. “But—!”

Stiles trails off into silence when an equally shirtless warmth pressed up against his back. Stiles doesn’t say anything as Derek’s arms curl around his waist, as Derek’s chin comes to rest on his shoulder. For once, Derek does all the talking. “I’m sorry.” He murmurs into Stiles’ skin. “This is my fault, I put you here, I did this to you.”

Stiles wants to protest, but he gets the feeling that Derek needs to say this.

“I should’ve been there to protect you. To make sure this didn’t happen. You could’ve died and it would’ve been all my fault.” Derek brushes his nose along Stiles’ jawline, pressing against his skin desperate and distressed.

Stiles hushes him gently, his own hands rising to cover Derek’s. “Hey, no, it isn’t your fault. And even if it had been, I didn’t die, did I?” He grins down at Derek. “C’mon.” Pajamas be damned, Stiles walks backwards until they’re at his bed. He slips under the covers and motions for Derek to follow.

Derek stares down at him, still in his jeans and socks, shoes left by the window. Stiles grins again, and moves to make a few more centimeters of room. Derek swallows and nods. He slips in alongside Stiles, covering his back and pulling him close.

Stiles falls asleep fast, Derek’s soft breathing in his ear. When he wakes up, just before Lydia arrives, Derek is gone, but Stiles knows their.. whatever it is, is only just beginning.


End file.
